


A Sticky Situation

by marissalyn14



Series: Clexa Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had eaten an orange, Lexa had been working in the garage, neither had been the cleanest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

Clarke sat atop a stool at the counter slicing an orange. Lexa was currently out working on her bike for what had to be going on two hours now.

Clarke was content in being by herself, without her girlfriend around to distract her; she was able to get some of her painting done. She hadn’t been inspired in a while, so it was a slow pace of chipping away at her current canvas that she was beginning to hate with every day that it went by unfinished.

Taking a bite out of an orange wedge, Clarke felt the juice dribble down her chin as she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

The door to the garage opened as Clarke turned to face Lexa, jaw dropping at what she saw.

Lexa was wearing a tank top and shorts, wiping her hands on a soiled cloth. She was covered in grease and sweat, and Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she had been so attracted to just her girlfriend’s appearance alone.

“Hey.” Lexa said when she saw that Clarke was staring. She looked down at herself and grimaced, “I’ll go get a shower.”

Clarke dropped her orange wedge and shook her head, “Wait.” Lexa’s braid was frizzy and her tank top was sticking to her abs. Clarke was practically drooling. It was a good day.

“Clarke?”

Clarke snapped out of her reverie with a hum in acknowledgement towards her name.

“You wanted something?” Lexa asked.

Clarke bit her lip, “You just look really sexy right now.” She said, slipping off of the stool and moving closer to the brunette. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lexa asked, brow rose in question.

“Going to go kiss my girlfriend.” 

Lexa shook her head, “No, you just ate an orange, and you’re no doubt sticky from it.”

“You’re covered in grease!” Clarke argued.

Lexa nodded, “Yes, but I’m not volunteering to kiss your sticky face.”

Clarke pouted before getting an idea and began moving towards Lexa again.

“Clarke, back away with those sticky citrusy fingers.” Lexa warned. 

Clarke grinned, taking a step closer only to watch Lexa spin on her heel and dart down the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor.

Clarke laughed, chasing after her. She chased her all way into their bedroom, nearly tackling and missing her as she neared the bed. Lexa had one hand on the bathroom doorknob, and the other trying to pry the blonde’s hand off from around her ankle. “Clarke, come on I need to shower.”

“Not until you kiss me.” Clarke said stubbornly, holding onto the taller girl’s ankle for dear life.

Lexa rolled her eyes, relenting, “I suppose it’s not the worst idea, I’ll be getting a shower anyways.”

Clarke smirked, “That’s the spirit!”

Lexa shook her head as she watched her girlfriend stand up and lean in for a kiss, pressing her sticky sweet lips against her own. She smiled into the kiss when she was reminded of how dumb her girlfriend was, because now she was covered in grease. When she told her this, Clarke merely said, “Well I guess we’ll both be needing a shower than, won’t we?”

Lexa stared wide eyed as she watched the blonde disappear into the bathroom, only for her to pop her head back out and ask her if she was coming. She gulped, feeling her mouth go dry as she nodded her head dumbly and shut the bathroom door behind her. Maybe she didn’t hate oranges as much as she had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy oneshot. What'd you think?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
